


The Chapstick Challenge

by mehna



Series: I Found You [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Blow Jobs, Bottom Alec Lightwood, Boys In Love, Celebrities, Chapstick Challenge, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Rimming, Smut, So much kissing, Social Media, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Magnus Bane, Twitter, YouTube, sappy boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-03 19:13:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14575773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mehna/pseuds/mehna
Summary: Alec and Magnus do the Chaptsick Challenge.*Chapter 1 is the challenge and Chapter 2 is the smut so you can skip the second part if that's not your thing.





	1. Part One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyy!
> 
> So I finally finished it (sort of), I was gonna wait until I had the whole thing and then post it in one go but I got halfway and thought I'd just split it in two so I could at least post what I've got. 
> 
> This was surprisinlgy harder than I thought, I felt like there was too much kissing and that they were all boring because they were written the same, but I fiddled around with it and got to something I sort of like so I hope it's okay :)
> 
> There will be smut (obviously) and I've sort of teased what it will entail in this chapter. I've literally had this idea in my head for the smut ever since I thought about writing the Chaptstick Challenge (before I even started this series) so I can't wait to write it! I'll try and get it out soon but for now, I hope you enjoy this chapter!
> 
> By the way, some of the gifs don't exactly fit with the scene but no one's gonna mind seeing some Malec right? So just imagine it fits. There's one bit of fanart in here by @Mavitomo on Twitter and Instagram. If you haven't seen their work, go and look right now. You'll fall in love!
> 
> Aside from all that, Happy reading! :D

Ever since they started filming videos together, Magnus had been extremely eager to do the Chapstick Challenge with Alec, not only because he loved kissing him but also because he had an idea for after the video that he couldn’t wait to try.

Magnus had been waiting almost two weeks for this specific package to arrive, and luckily it did when Alec wasn’t home.

He impatiently tore it open and grinned at the sight: an abundance of bottles littering the bottom of the box.

The rest of Magnus’ afternoon was spent covering all twenty of the Chapsticks and all fifteen bottles from his parcel in black tape so that they all looked the same.

Just as he was finishing up with the last one, his phone buzzed with an incoming call. A picture of Alec and Joyo greeted Magnus as he picked up his phone and answered it.

“Hello my Angel.” Magnus couldn’t help the smile on his face, he was just too excited. Even Joyo was giving him a funny look from where he was curled up on the couch.

“ _Hey Baby, whatcha doing?_ ” Alec asked. Magnus could hear the sound of cars in the background so he hoped Alec was on his way home.

“Nothing Darling, I’m just waiting for you. Are you on your way home?” Magnus got up and walked to the kitchen knowing that Alec would ask about dinner at some point in this conversation.

“ _Yeah I just walked Lydia home so I’ll be there soon, are Iz and Clary coming by for dinner today?_ ”

New York Fashion Week had gone superbly for Isabelle and despite his grumbling at the beginning, Alec had actually enjoyed the evening. Now that it was over, Izzy was staying with Clary for a couple of days before flying back to L.A.

“No, they said we could go out for lunch tomorrow instead.” Magnus answered, rummaging through the fridge to see what they had.

“ _Okay, what do you want for dinner then? I’ll be passing by that Mexican place that you like, shall I get take out?_ ”

Before he could even answer, Magnus heard a gasp followed by various squeals and rushed footsteps.

“ _I’ve been spotted_ ,” Alec said simply, amusement laced in his tone.

“Of course you have, you’re an incredibly attractive man, not to mention you’re fucking tall,” Magnus teased and was awarded with Alec’s light chuckle.

“ _So Mexican?_ ” Magnus could tell the fans were closer now as he heard their giggles coming through the phone.

“Mexican sounds great Darling, I’ll see you when you get home.”

“ _Okay baby, love you_.” There was a symphony of high pitched squeals after Alec said that and Magnus had to hold the phone away from his ear for the duration in fear of shattering his ear drums.

How could a human go that high?

“I love you too Angel,” he replied before hanging up, catching just the beginning of Alec’s “ _hello_ ” to the little group that no doubt had him surrounded.

Magnus flopped down on the sofa and opened up his Twitter, choosing to reply to some of his fans’ tweets that had accumulated over the day.

 

@malecslays

@MagnusBane I feel like every time you, Alec or you and Alec are on the screen together I just sit there sobbing and cooing because you guys are so perfect. #malec #relationshipgoals

 

 

> @MagnusBane
> 
> @malecslays please don’t cry darling! :(
> 
> @malecslays
> 
> OMG @MagnusBane just called me “darling”, my life is complete #dead

@magnusbae

@MagnusBane I love you and @AlecLightwood! You guys are amazing and your videos always make my day :)

 

> @MagnusBane
> 
> @magnusbae we love you too! And your name is amazing, that should be on my business card.
> 
> @AlecLightwood
> 
> @magnusbae @MagnusBane you don’t have a business card. Don’t lie to these good people.
> 
> @MagnusBane
> 
> @magnusbae @AlecLightwood stop revealing all my secrets on Twitter and get your cute ass home with our dinner! We’ve got a video to film! <3
> 
> @AlecLightwood
> 
> @magnusbae @MagnusBane yes sir
> 
> @magnusbae
> 
> @MagnusBane @AlecLightwood why are you guys so cute :’(

@Lo_Ve

@MagnusBane @ALecLightwood please do the chapstick challenge!

 

>  @MagnusBane
> 
> @Lo_ve we’re filming it today! :)

@RaphaelSantiago

@MagnusBane why are you so annoying?

> @MagnusBane
> 
> @RaphaelSantiago because it annoys you and I live to make your life uncomfortable

@fictionlover17

@MagnusBane do you plan on getting any more pets?

 

> @MagnusBane
> 
> @fictionlover17 I hope so. I’d love another cat, maybe a mutt because they’re adorable! @AlecLightwood wants to adopt a cow so we might do that too.

@Mavitomo

@MagnusBane @AlecLightwood from your ‘Lightwood VS Fray' video :D

 

 

>  @MagnusBane
> 
> @Mavitomo @AlecLightwood this is amazing darling! You’re an incredibly talented artist. My Alexander looks adorable <3

@Persephone_siana_Jackson

@MagnusBane @AlecLightwood @ClaryFray you guys looked incredible at NYFW and @IzzyLightwood was amazing on the runway

 

> @MagnusBane
> 
> @Persephone_siana_Jackson thank you darling! :)

@Maya

@MagnusBane @AlecLightwood can you do the clothes swap challenge? Imagine Alec wearing Magnus’ clothes!

 

>  @MagnusBane
> 
> @Maya @AlecLightwood I would love to see Alexander in my clothes...and glitter!

@lucyrichards

@MagnusBane I just passed a bus that had your face on it! Can’t wait for #MagicMike!

 

> @MagnusBane
> 
> @lucyrichards and I can’t wait for you lovelies to see it!

@ElizaGonzales

@MagnusBane have you got any new roles that you can tell us about?

 

> @MagnusBane
> 
> @ElizaGonzales not yet but I’ve got a couple of auditions coming up after the premiere for #MagicMike, I’ll be sure to keep you darlings updated!

The sound of a key turning in the door caught Magnus’ attention and he bolted up from the couch, startling poor Joyo who was perched on the corner in his mound of pillows. Alec walked in with music blaring from his green earphones and skateboard in one hand, their bag of takeout in the other. A lopsided smile appeared on his face as he caught sight of Magnus who swooned at the adorableness that was Alexander Lightwood.

He plucked the ear buds out and dropped his skateboard to the floor just as Magnus reached him, his arms winding around Alec’s neck to pull his head down for a sweet kiss.

“My beautiful Angel,” Magnus sighed dreamily and leaned in to kiss Alec again, tongue darting out to lick into Alec’s mouth.

“Mmh–baby...”Alec chuckled against Magnus’ lips, his words muffled against them too. “Our food’s–gonna get cold.”

With a little pout, Magnus pulled away and heaved out a deep breath. “Fine, food first.”

Alec grinned at the cute little pout, wanting nothing more than to kiss it away but knowing that one more taste of Magnus’ lips and he’d be gone, food long forgotten. Instead, he pecked Magnus’ forehead and proceeded to shut the door, something that was forgotten in the midst of their mini make-out session.

Magnus took the bag from him and began to take everything out, placing it on their coffee table leaving Alec to get their plates and drinks.

Once he returned, they both settled on the carpet and began to eat, talking about their days as they did so while Joyo lazily played with his little carrot toy next to them.

Alec had been with Lydia, spending the day catching up with her while strolling around the city. He took her to the studio to show her where he worked and introduced her to Luke and Simon, they had a late lunch at one of her favourite little cafes and then she dragged him into going shopping with her.

Magnus, on the other hand, spent the day with Jocelyn at his childhood home and although he missed Alec, he enjoyed the simple but sweet day he had with his Mom, doing things like going grocery shopping and cooking with her, something he did a lot during his teenage years.

“Oh,” Alec’s face lit up as if he’d suddenly just remembered something. “I saw this and thought you might like it,” he grinned, reaching for his discarded coat and diving into the pocket to retrieve a small bag.

Magnus accepted it with his own grin, feeling that fluttery feeling that always seemed to arise when Alec would surprise him with a gesture like this.

He pulled out the small box from the bag and opened it to find what appeared to be an earring. The light from the small lamp shone down on the gold, dainty arrow earring making it seem extra sparkly – something Magnus would never be opposed to.

Before Magnus could do anything, Alec plucked it out of the groove and scooted even closer to Magnus, both hands reaching up to his ear to gently take out one of the golden hoops in his upper cartilage. Magnus watched on with a fond smile as Alec’s tongue darted out in concentration as he put the new piercing in, trying to be as careful as he could before kissing just behind Magnus’ ear and pulling back with a triumphant grin.

“It’s an arrow. I do archery.” Alec said simply, then frowned, looking like the most adorable lost puppy that Magnus just wanted to gather into his arms and squeeze. “I mean,” he began again, a determined look on his handsome face. “I thought it’d look cool on you, and I shoot arrows in archery so...” he trailed off, looking more lost than before and Magnus took pity on him.

“I get it Angel,” he whispered softly, cupping Alec’s cheek and kissing him on the tip of his nose. “I love it. I love you.”  

“I...um-” Alec cleared his throat and then looked back up to meet Magnus’ gaze. “I did have a proper thought process when I picked it out for you, but it’s not coming out the same.”

Magnus chuckled fondly and kissed him on the same spot again. “You don’t need to explain it to me; I understand you just fine Alexander. And thank you for getting it for me.”

Alec beamed, all traces of annoyance at not being able to eloquently explain himself gone and only happiness in its place. He surged forward and captured Magnus’ lips in a kiss, one hand cupping his neck and the other fiddling with the various pieces of jewellery in his ear including the new addition. He bit and nibbled at Magnus’ bottom lip and Magnus knew that if they continued, he wouldn’t be able to stop and so he gently pushed at Alec’s chest, his lower lip being pulled between Alec’s teeth until it was released from its confines once the distance was too long.

“We’ve got a video to film Angel,” Magnus explained, his voice a little breathless.

Alec whined, not an ounce of embarrassment or shame in him for doing so, and pouted adorably at Magnus.

“It’s the Chapstick Challenge, so you can kiss me all you want,” Magnus added and watched with fondness as Alec’s whole face lit up with excitement. “But you have to behave. We’re on camera, so no funny business.”

Alec nodded enthusiastically but they both knew how the night was going to end; there was no way that they could continue kissing each other... _tasting_ each other and it not lead onto more.

While Magnus set up the pillows, blankets and fairy lights along with the camera and various Chapsticks, Alec quickly cleaned up from their dinner and re-filled Joyo’s bowls with some snacks and water. He joined Magnus just as the latter finished his set up and decided to change into some comfortable clothing before they began filming.

After discarding his fitted jeans and jumper, Alec rummaged through his section in the closet in only his boxers, giving Magnus a marvellous view of his glorious ass. He eventually settled on a grey t-shirt, his sweatpants slung over his shoulder, before walking back to where Magnus was eyeing him with a hungry look...well, eyeing his _ass_ with a hungry look.

Alec snapped his fingers in front of his face, trying – and failing – to hide his amusement. “Hey, my eyes are up here.”

“Yeah,” Magnus agreed as he reached out and cupped Alec’s ass. “But your gorgeous ass is here.”

Laughter bubbled up in Alec’s throat and before he could stop himself, he full on guffawed, because Magnus looked like he was literally about to pounce on him with his eyes eyeing his butt like a starving man would eye food.

Alec walked back and out of Magnus’ hold to put his sweatpants on causing him look on longingly at what was he was so rudely deprived of.

“No funny business when we’re recording, remember?” Alec reminded him, a teasing glint in his eye.

“The camera’s not on,” Magnus mumbled with a huff as he flopped down in the mass of pillows and blankets.

Alec followed his lead and they spent a minute in silence as they got comfortable, rearranging everything around them to their liking. Once satisfied, Magnus turned the camera on, waited for it to focus and then grinned when Alec pulled him back into his side with an arm around his waist.

“Hello my lovelies,” he greeted. “I’m here with Alexander today and since so many of you have commented on our previous videos about the Chapstick Challenge, we decided we’d do it for you!” Magnus turned to Alec with a thoughtful expression. “You know, I think it’s our most requested video. That and a collab with Saphael.”

Alec frowned, looking adorably confused. “What’s a Saphael?”

Magnus tried really hard to not laugh at that. “It’s a ship name, for Rahpie and our dear Salmon. I’ve had so many comments asking for us to introduce them to each other on camera and film some sort of challenge.”

Alec snorted, resting his head on Magnus’ shoulder as he played with a frayed thread on the blanket covering his lap. “Like Raphael would ever agree to that.”

Magnus hummed, once again looking thoughtful before he smirked. “We’ll see. I can be very persuasive.”

“Tell me about it,” Alec muttered under his breath and then straightened up, clearing his throat and reaching for the box that held the various covered Chapsticks – and to Magnus’ horror, the _other_ bottles too. And because Alec was Alec, he fished out one of the other bottles rather than the lip balm and frowned at its shape. “What’s this? It doesn’t look like a Chapstick.”

“Uh,” Magnus stuttered nervously, something he didn’t do very often, and cursed himself for not separating the contents for _during_ the video and _after_ the video. “That-it’s...that’s for later,” he mumbled and snatched the offending item from Alec’s grasp, shoving it back in the box before getting up and walking over to their closet.

Alec watched him with curious and concerned eyes but relaxed when Magnus gave him a reassuring smile that said ‘I’ll explain later’ from behind the camera. Magnus quickly separated the bottles and took only the Chapsticks back in one of Alec’s caps before making himself comfy again, all distress from a moment ago nowhere to be found.

“Right, so if you don’t know how this works, we each take turns putting on one of these lip balms and the other person has to guess what flavour it is by kissing them,” Magnus began to explain. “Normally it’s done with a blindfold but I had time today so I’ve covered them all in tape and we’ll reveal them once we’ve guessed.”

“Who’s going first?” Alec asked, eyeing the cap eagerly.

“You can Angel,” Magnus smiled and watched as Alec took a random Chapstick, taking the lid off and applying it all over his soft and plump lips. “Oh,” Magnus turned back to the camera once he realised he forgot to mention something. “We haven’t decided on the forfeit yet but whoever loses will have to do something,” he said, letting himself be manhandled by Alec who was grabbing his hips and then legs and draping them over his own lap, angling the two of them to his satisfaction.

“You ready?”

Magnus scoffed as he rolled his eyes. “When am I ever _not_ ready to kiss you?”

“Fair point,” Alec mumbled against Magnus’ lips right before kissing him.

One of Magnus’ hands moved to cup Alec’s face while the other found its way to his lap where it entwined with Alec’s hand. He pulled back a little and then kitten licked at Alec’s lips, frowning before licking his own lips and trying to distinguish the flavour as Alec sat patiently, waiting for his guess.

“It tastes like chocolate but there’s something else there too. I don’t know what. Maybe raspberries?” Magnus mused and Alec reached for the lip balm again before pointedly looking at Magnus and then down to his lap.

“I’m gonna need my hand back to rip the tape off baby,” he said and Magnus flushed a little as he realised he hadn’t let go of Alec’s hand even when Alec tugged at it.

He unravelled the tape and hummed. “You were close. It’s Burt’s Bees dark chocolate and blueberries. I think you should get a point for that.”

“Okay my turn,” Magnus grinned and fished out another Chapstick, applying it all over his lips while Alec wiped his own lips using a wet wipe.

It actually tasted horrible, but Magnus tried not to show it on his face and let Alec pull him forward by the neck to kiss him. It didn’t last long though as Alec scrunched his face up in distaste and pulled back.

“That tastes like smelly feet.”

“Where have you tasted smelly feet?” Magnus asked with a raised brow.

“I haven’t,” Alec was quick to correct. “It just tastes like how smelly feet smell. It’s pungent. It’s gross.”

Magnus snorted and shook his head at his boyfriend, immediately reaching for a wet wipe to get the horrid taste off his lips. “Is feet your final guess then?”

“No,” Alec scoffed. “No one’s gonna make a feet flavoured lip balm so...I guess, um, mouldy cheese, because that tastes like how smelly feet smell.”

Magnus ripped the tape off and showed Alec the packaging. “Mac and cheese,” he read out.

“That’s stupid. Why would you voluntarily want your lips to taste like mac and cheese? No one wants to kiss that on purpose.” Alec grumbled rather petulantly and Magnus patted his head to comfort him, trying not to laugh at his reaction.

“Well I think you still get a point, you got the cheese part right.”

“You bought such weird flavours,” Alec mused as he rummaged through the cap for another one.

“Darling, we’ve only been through two of the twenty that I got, don’t be so quick to judge.”

“We’re gonna do this twenty times?” Alec asked incredulously and Magnus shook his head, taking the Chapstick out of Alec’s hands and uncapping it as Alec was taking too long.

“No Angel, we’re not doing all of them. Now pucker up.”

Alec obliged and let Magnus hold his chin gently as he applied the balm all over his lips and then touching it to his nose making Alec scrunch it up. Magnus then leant forward, his hand still gripping Alec’s chin as he kissed him, sucking Alec’s lower lip between his own and licking at it trying to distinguish the flavour.

“Um,” Magnus hummed pensively and then leaned in again, pecking Alec’s lips because why the hell not? “Cocoa butter.”

“I didn’t like that one,” Alec grumbled, wiping his lips clean furiously as Magnus unravelled the tape to reveal Vanilla. “And that explains that,” Alec chuckled.

“In case you guys didn’t know,” Magnus said to the camera, chucking the offending lip balm somewhere behind him. “Alexander hates anything that’s Vanilla flavoured or scented, he says it’s too sickly and sweet, too artificial.”

“That’s because it _is_ ,” Alec scowled.

Magnus grinned, moving his hand into Alec’s soft hair to ruffle it because a scowling Alec was far too adorable in his opinion. When he pulled his hand back, Alec already had another Chapstick in his hand, uncapped and ready to be applied.

Without even asking, he cupped the back of Magnus’ neck and pulled him close, pecking his lips just long enough so that Magnus’ were still puckered when he pulled back and then proceeded to delicately apply the balm all over his lips, his pink tongue poking out in concentration and eyebrows furrowed.

“You don’t have to stay in the lines,” Magnus whispered as if talking too loudly would break their little moment.

“I know,” Alec replied in an equally hushed tone before pulling back and grinning triumphantly at his work. “You have really nice lips,” he observed, staring at said lips intently. “I never noticed how perfect they were, like they’re the perfect shape with that little cute Cupid’s bow.”

“Thank you, Angel,” Magnus smiled softly at him, reaching for his hand and interlacing their fingers together.

“I’m gonna kiss you now,” Alec grinned and leaned forward to kiss him, his other hand tipping Magnus’ chin up a little to get the right angle.

As soon as their lips touched, Alec let out a low moan and instantly deepened the kiss, tongue licking across the seam of Magnus’ lips asking for entrance, and once granted, licking into his mouth relentlessly. He sucked on Magnus’ lower lip, something he loved doing a lot, and when he pulled back what was most probably a couple of minutes later, they were both breathless with their lips a little swollen and glistening red.

“Cinnamon,” Alec murmured lowly. “Definitely cinnamon. I’d be able to tell that any day.”

“Well,” Magnus breathed out slowly before blindly reaching for the balm in Alec’s hands and ripping the tape off. “There you have it, cinnamon.”

“We’re keeping that one,” Alec declared and Magnus nodded vehemently. If he was going to be kissed like that every time then he’d never take the goddamn thing off.

“Your turn,” Magnus murmured, shifting closer to Alec so he was practically on his lap as he applied the Chapstick over his lips. “This one smells good.”

“Mhm, tastes good too. Or maybe that’s just you,” Alec nipped at Magnus’ neck causing him to giggle.

“Behave,” he chastised, lightly shoving at Alec’s shoulder before kissing him.

“Yes sir,” Alec murmured as Magnus nibbled and licked at Alec’s lips, kissing to his cheek and then down his jaw line, mumbling his guess, “peach, or apricot...or nectarine. Something fruity,” before going back up to his lips, all the while his hands tangled in Alec’s dark locks.

Alec just took it, letting out breathy little gasps when Magnus would drag his teeth over his skin making him itch to have more. When he pulled back, it took Alec a couple of seconds to get his head clear again and remember that they were shooting a video. He inhaled sharply, trying to calm his racing heart before peeling the tape off the Chapstick to reveal its flavour: peach.

“A point for you,” Alec said breathlessly, leaning in towards Magnus’ hand were his nails were gently raking over Alec’s scalp, massaging it lightly.

He picked out another one and rubbed it all over his lips, letting Alec nuzzle in his neck and press tiny little kisses there as he did so.

“Can I kiss you now?” Alec mumbled, lips hot against Magnus’ throat.

“You can kiss me anytime you want Angel,” Magnus grinned as Alec cupped his cheeks and kissed him.

He pulled back a little only a second later to murmur “bubblegum,” before diving right back in. Magnus had to push him away when the need for air became too much to ignore and they both inhaled deeply, trying to lower their heart rates among other things.

“We suck at this challenge,” Alec grumbled as Magnus took the tape off the Chapstick. “I just wanna kiss you now.”

“We’ll do four more Darling, just to 10 and then you can kiss me all you want.”

Alec pouted at that but smiled once he saw he guessed correctly. “We’re keeping that one too,” he said with a grin and who was Magnus to say no?

After picking out another from the cap, Alec applied it on his own while Magnus played with Joyo who had gotten up from his little nap. He then puckered his lips and closed his eyes, patiently waiting for Magnus to kiss him.

When it came, he burst into fits of giggles as Magnus had cupped his face and licked one long horizontal stripe across his lips.

“That’s one way to kiss someone,” Alec mused, still giggling and watching as Magnus smacked his lips together and grimaced.

“This one is incredibly stinky. But it tastes like grapes?”

“It tastes like feet again to me,” Alec pouted and ripped off the tape. “What the fuck?” he asked incredulously. “Pancakes and syrup? That did not taste like pancakes and fucking syrup.”

“No way,” Magnus gasped, reaching for the Chapstick and reading for himself. “That’s bullshit! It doesn’t even taste all that sweet. It’s more like wine, if anything.”

“It must be a shitty brand. Great job baby,” Alec teased with a grin.

“Hey!” Magnus protested, lightly slapping at Alec’s chest. “I didn’t even pick them. Biscuit did.”

“Well great job little red,” Alec said to the camera.

“She’s going to hate that.”

“I know.”

Alec held the cap out to Magnus, letting him pick one before he cuddled Joyo to his chest.

“Who’s my favourite little kitty? You are, aren’t you?” Alec cooed and Joyo kitten licked at his nose before purring contentedly against Alec’s chest. “You’re just like your Daddy when you cuddle” he whispered, almost too quiet to be caught by the camera but Magnus heard and he looked on fondly at the adorable picture his boyfriend and cat made.

He quickly snapped a picture before Alec escaped his little bubble, changing it to his home and lock screen.

“You ready?” Alec asked, most likely unaware that Magnus had just taken a picture of him.

Magnus nodded and Alec set Joyo on his lap, since his own was occupied by Magnus. He pecked Magnus’ lips a couple of time, licking across his lower lip at one point where the taste was most identifiable.

“Um, that tastes like Jaffa Cakes, so chocolate orange I guess.” He nodded, happy with his assumption and watched as Magnus revealed the flavour.

“Reese’s peanut butter cups?” Alec asked with an eyebrow raised. “Where was there any peanut butter in that? That tasted nothing like peanut butter. Seriously Fray,” he turned to face the camera with a frown. “You did a terrible job here.”

“I’m sorry Biscuit but he’s right,” Magnus shrugged and pecked Alec’s cheek as he applied the next one. “Only two more to go,” he said half for the camera and half for himself, too impatient for what he had planned for after the video.

“Kiss meeeee,” Alec whined causing Magnus to laugh against his lips, their kiss not working very well since Alec was grinning and Magnus couldn’t stop giggling.

He eventually got a flavour he could latch onto and so he pulled back, still trying to stifle his laughter when he saw Alec scowl at the cap like it had personally offended him. Clearly Magnus wasn’t the only one that was getting impatient.

“I’m going to guess mango,” he said, taking the Chapstick out of Alec’s hands since he was too busy trying to magically make the cap disappear by staring hard enough.  

His guess turned out right and Magnus thrust his fist up in the air in triumph, more so because they were one away from the end.

“Alright Angel, last one. Come on,” he urged, tilting Alec’s chin up to smother his lips with their final Chapstick before kissing him messily, a promise of what was to follow.

Magnus was certain that he was going to have to edit part of this kiss because there were tongues everywhere and hands drifting to places that were not safe for the internet.

Lucky for him, he could still have his hand on Alec’s ass out of the camera’s view and so he didn’t bother taking that off when they broke off their kiss, panting for air.

“That was...you...woah,” Alec breathed, then shook his head as if he remembered they were doing a challenge. He frowned, licking over his lips and then shook his head again but this time with a grin. “I need another taste, please,” he asked with those goddamn puppy eyes that Magnus couldn’t resist.

This time it was just a peck – okay more like 5 pecks – before Alec pulled back and licked over his lips again, taking the lower one between his teeth as he thought.

That actually made matters worse, because now all Magnus wanted to do was bite that lip himself.

God, Alec was _killing_ him.

“Have you got a guess?” he eventually asked, not wanting to make this video longer than it already was. Half of it was probably just them making out like horny teenagers.

“Not really, um...maybe melon? It’s not very strong melon though.”

Magnus let Alec wipe his lips clean as he took the tape off and huffed when he saw the flavour.

“Bollocks, you won.”

Alec beamed. “I did?”

“Yeah, it was watermelon.”

“What do I win?” Alec asked with a cheeky grin.

“What do you want?”

“A kiss.”

Magnus raised a curious eyebrow but wrapped his arms around Alec’s neck anyway, leaning a little closer so their noses brushed together. “Aren’t you tired of all that kissing now?”

“I’ll never get tired of kissing you,” Alec whispered back, his voice devoid of any teasing from before.

A soft smile crept up onto Magnus’ face and he kissed Alec slowly and thoroughly, not caring that he would have a lot to edit out if he didn’t want this video getting reported.

When he pulled back, Alec had this blissful expression on his face as he looked at Magnus with adoration in his eyes. “I love you,” he said quietly, barely a whisper between them.

Magnus pecked his lips again, and again before putting a little space between them. “I love you too Alexander,” he replied easily in an equally hushed tone.

They stayed like that for a minute or so, just staring at each other while Joyo playfully pawed at Alec’s chest.

Magnus was startled out of his stupor when he heard the clash of plastic hitting the ground and he looked down to see that Joyo had knocked the cap over, sending its contents rolling on the floor.

He cleared his throat and turned to the camera with a grin, feeling like it hadn’t even been there for the duration of the video since he was too caught up in kissing Alec.

“Well, there you have it my lovelies. That was the Chapstick Challenge. Alexander won, so why don’t you darlings comment some forfeits and I’ll let him pick one for me to do in the next video. Do you have anything to say, Angel?” Magnus asked, patting the side of Alec’s head as it rested on his shoulder.

“Um...thanks for asking for this challenge even though some flavours tasted like shit, but kissing Magnus is always fun so I guess it cancels it out.”

Magnus frowned, pinching Alec’s shoulder lightly. “Kissing me is just ‘fun’?”

That earned a scoff from Alec and he gently pressed a kiss to Magnus’ neck. “I’ll go on for days about kissing you if you let me.”

“Maybe another time,” Magnus grinned, pressing a kiss to the top of Alec’s head before turning back to the camera. “Thank you for watching my lovelies, don’t forget to comment a forfeit for me and we’ll see you in the next video!”

“Byeeeeee.”

Magnus fondly rolled his eyes but repeated Alec’s tone of voice anyway as he too said “byeeee.” That was slowly becoming their ending for every video and Magnus didn’t hate it as much as he thought he would.

He reached forward and turned the camera off, his finger barely touching the button before Alec wrapped his arms around him and pulled him back into their pillow and blanket nest.

“Are you going to tell me what the other stuff in that box was?” he asked in a whisper, his lips hovering over Magnus’.

“Why don’t I show you instead?” Magnus teased, waggling his eyebrows before jumping to his feet, pulling Alec up with him and then rushing to the closet to get the previously discarded taped bottles and their box of toys, all the while grinning wildly for what was to come (in more ways than one).

 

**MalecAngel**

“What’s a Saphael” Alec is so precious

 

 

 

 

> **Magnus Bane**
> 
> **+MalecAngel** indeed he is ;)

**alecarchwood**

Guys...the first wrapped thing Alec pulled out of the box looked a lot like the shape a bottle of lube would

 

 

 

 

> **Lucyrichards**
> 
> **+alecarchwood** I’M FUCKING DEAD.
> 
> **justanothermalecshipper**
> 
> **+alecarchwood +Lucyrichards** does that mean what I think it means? :o

**EL**

I love how much they touch when they kiss, like they just can’t get enough of each other. And that bit when Mags didn’t let go of Alec’s hand was just too cute.

**AriaBertozzi**

“No one’s gonna make a feet flavoured lip balm” lol great observation Alec. He’s too adorable

**equineaurora**

Malec putting lip balm on each other shouldn’t be as cute as it is. I swear I lost my shit at how adorable that was, like Mags gently holding Alec’s chin in place or Alec kissing him to make his lips puckered. They’re the definition of #relationshipgoals #malec4eva

**StarryEyed50**

I hate vanilla scented or flavoured things too!

 

 

 

 

> **AlecLightwood**
> 
> **+StarryEyed50** its gross isn’t it?

**magnificentmagnus**

Alec casually going on a mini rant about how nice Mags’ lips are, he’s so in love it’s adorable #boysinlove #malec

 

 

 

 

> **BetterthanGandalf**
> 
> + **magnificentmagnus** and that little “I’m gonna kiss you now” I fucking swooned!

**magnusklaine**

I stg the amount of kissing in this video made me feel like I was watching a porno and I’m not even ashamed about it

 

 

 

 

> **DaughterofAthenaPotterhead**
> 
> **+magnusklaine** ikr they said they’ll do the chapstick challenge and they definitely delivered.
> 
> **TMIfan**
> 
> **+magnusklaine +DaughterofAthenaPotterhead** it’s like the camera wasn’t even there
> 
> **ellabanexo**
> 
> **+magnusklaine +DaughterrofAthenaPotterhead +TMIfan** I think a lot of this video was edited too, there were a lot of jumps. Just imagine how much kissing there was for Magnus of all people to edit!
> 
> **MagnusBane**
> 
> **+magnusklaine +DaughterrofAthenaPotterhead +TMIfan +ellabanexo** it got a little NSFW so editing was required ;)

**magnusbabe**

I’m so turned on right now

 

 

 

 

> **richiexlightbane**
> 
> **+magnusbabe** you and me both

**ElizaGonzales**

“Tastes good too. Or maybe that’s just you” ALEC IS SO FUCKING THIRSTY

**malecslays**

All other chapstick challenges are like little pecks and these two went full on god I love them. And those little neck and cheek kisses were so adorable I want a relationship like them #relationshipgoal #malec

**MillyEllis**

Guys we all probably just watched their foreplay

 

 

 

 

> **Bri**
> 
> **+MillyEllis** I THINK I’M DYING WITH THE HOTNESS OF THIS VIDEO. How can two people so attractive be together, there’s gotta be some law against it
> 
> **MillyEllis**
> 
> **+Bri** beautiful people herd together
> 
> **Maureenbrown**
> 
> **+MillyEllis +Bri** i saw the word herd and all I can think of is cows and Alec’s idea of cow Jacuzzi’s.

**ClaryFray**

I do not condone use of the nickname “little red”

 

 

 

 

> **MagnusBane**
> 
> **+ClaryFray** I did tell him Biscuit
> 
> **GeorgiaStrand**
> 
> **+ClaryFray +MagnusBane** imagine how awesome it would be to have Magnus Bane have his own nickname for you
> 
> **ellabanexo**
> 
> **+ClaryFray +MagnusBane +GeorgiaStrand** his terms of endearment are legendary

**toothlessxhiccup**

That whole conversation Alec had with Joyo KILLED ME. Did you hear him say “you’re just like your Daddy when you cuddle”?

**AtowncalledMalec**

“What do I win?” “What do you want?” “A kiss.” Can Alec get any cuter?

 

 

 

 

> **MagnusBane**
> 
> **+AtowncalledMalec** the answer is no ;) he’s adorable isn’t he?

**Kavute**

I swooned when they said “I love you” and then just stared at each other, I’ve never seen two people more in love than them. Talk about a power couple #malec

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try and get part two out soon!
> 
> Also, I actually had no idea what to do as a forfeit for Magnus so if you guys have any ideas, let me know in the comments and I'll see if I can add it in.


	2. Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyoo!
> 
> DISCLAIMER!! This chapter is basically just sex, so if that's not your thing, you don't have to read it because there's like no important stuff for the series as a whole in it. 
> 
> I'm so sorry this took so long to get out! I was planning on this chapter being really long because when I researched, I found a lot more flavours for lube than I expected to find and I was gonna use them all, but it got too repetitive so I cut some out. Sorry for the chapter being short but I hope you guys like it anyway!
> 
> Thank you all for your wonderful comments, they honestly make my day and I'm just really happy I can make you smile by writing about these sappy dorks. Once my exams are over, I'm planning on writing a lot more for this series and it'll be extra sappy to get us through the hiatus till 3B starts up! 
> 
> Both the pictures in this are by @Max_Maks_Art on both Twitter and Instagram. They make amazing edits so you should definitely check them out!
> 
> Happy reading! :D

Magnus dumped the box and their toys on their bed before chucking a towel to a curious looking Alec.

“Go and have a quick shower Angel,” he ordered softly, getting a towel of his own and beginning to undress.

“Why,” Alec whined but began undressing too, definitely not sneaking glances at Magnus’ tempting caramel skin.

“Because I said so,” Magnus grinned, pointing to the door, indicating for Alec to use the guest bathroom so they could get on with their evening quicker.

Alec grumbled, walking over to Magnus looking positively edible in just his boxers. He pecked his lips and then trotted out of the bedroom, adding an extra sway to his hips just to tease Magnus.

With great reluctance, Magnus tore his gaze away from Alec’s pert butt and rushed to the bathroom, stripping the rest of his clothes before jumping into the shower and wetting his body.

He used the citrusy body wash all over himself and then rinsed it off before quickly towel drying himself and wrapping up in his fluffy robe.

Upon entering the bedroom, he saw that Alec wasn’t there and so he picked up their discarded clothes, putting them in the hamper and laid out everything for the evening. Alec still wasn’t back when he was done and when Magnus walked out of the bedroom, he could hear Alec happily singing ‘I just wanna be with you’ from _High School Musical_. Magnus almost had a minor freak out having never head Alec even mention anything from High School Musical before. Once he got past his shock, a wide grin appeared on Magnus’ face and he quickly got his phone, pulling up Instagram and going on his story.

“Darlings,” Magnus whispered, trotting to the guest bathroom, trying to be as silent as possible. “Listen to this, Alexander is singing songs from High School Musical in the shower!” The grin was still on his face and you could clearly hear Alec singing along, not getting a single word wrong.

_“Through every up through every down,_

_You know I’ll always be around,_

_Through anything, you can count on meeee!_

_All, I wanna do, is be with you, be with youuu,”_

Magnus snickered, unable to keep the fondness out of it because his Alexander was far too adorable for his own good.

The shower turned off and the rest of the chorus was sung quietly. Magnus heard some shuffling and rustling and he double checked that the camera was facing him rather than the door just before Alec opened it, naked as the day he was born.

He squawked and jumped back, placing a hand over his heart and looking at Magnus with wide eyes.

“Magnus!” he hissed, both hands moving to cover himself, not that it did much. “What the fuck?”

“Relax Angel, it’s not on you.” Magnus reassured him, reaching a hand out to gently pat Alec’s cheek. “I just wanted to show them how adorable you are when you’re singing songs from High School Musical.”

Alec paled, and then ducked his head in embarrassment as a light flush covered his skin. “Izzy used to make me and Jace watch it all the time and...the songs aren’t that bad.”

“Mhm,” Magnus hummed, grinning at how goddamn cute Alec was before looking back at his front camera. “Maybe I can get him to sing ‘Breaking Free’ with me as a duet,” he winked and then ended the story.

“You scared me. I thought everyone was gonna see me naked for real this time,” Alec mumbled shyly, taking Magnus’ hand and walking back to their bedroom.

“I wouldn’t let that happen Alexander. Your gorgeous naked body is for my eyes and my eyes only,” he smirked and pushed Alec back on the bed so he was sprawled out like a starfish.

Magnus moved to straddle his hips, already feeling that Alec was half hard and dove down to latch their lips together, moaning when Alec instantly opened up for his tongue.

“What...mmh, what’s in the...box?” Alec asked, his words muffled against Magnus’ soft lips.

Magnus pulled back, letting Alec untie his robe with deft fingers as he reached for said box. “I thought we could play a game,” he said coyly, slipping the robe off his shoulders and chucking it off the bed to be dealt with later.

“What kinda game?” Alec asked, eyeing the taped bottles that Magnus tipped onto the bed along with the cock rings.

“The Chapstick Challenge,” Magnus said causing Alec to frown, then he smirked and continued. “But the Chapstick is now lube and instead of lips, we’ll use our bodies.”

Alec’s jaw dropped open and a series of expressions flickered across his face before it finally settled on excitement and adoration.

“You’re such a genius. My boyfriend’s a genius,” he boasted proudly as if he were accepting some award.

“I know,” Magnus grinned without a hint of modestly, too worked up to even care about it.

He quickly attached a cock ring to Alec and then another to himself, not wanting the night to be over too quickly considering they had 15 different flavours to try, and unlike the Chapsticks, Magnus was adamant they got through them all.

Magnus gestured to the array of bottles with his hand as he spoke, “take your pick and then I want you to get your cock nice and wet for me.”

Alec’s eyes darkened at Magnus slightly dominant tone and he scrambled to get on his knees, reaching for a random bottle and popping the cap open.

He squeezed a generous amount on his hand before taking it to his cock which was now fully hard. A soft moan escaped his lips at the first tug and Magnus pushed at his chest to get him to lie down again, hovering over him so he could kiss those sinful lips.

Alec gasped into the kiss, slowly moving his hand up and down his dick and thumbing the slit as Magnus nibbled at his neck and shoulders, leaving light, red marks that he would return to later and make into a dark purple.

When Magnus deemed it enough, he began to trail his kisses down Alec’s chest, tongue flicking across his nipples and dipping into his naval before reaching the dark nest of curls surrounding Alec’s slick cock. Magnus pressed kisses along the shaft until he reached the tip and suckled lightly at it, tonguing at the slit and lapping up the dribbles of pre come before swallowing as much as he could in one go.

Alec cursed, hips bucking up but Magnus held him down with an arm draped over his hips. He bobbed his head a couple of times, the tip of his nose touching the cock ring every so often as he licked off all the lube that Alec had used, moaning softly at the taste of it mixed with Alec.

“Strawberry,” he murmured, tossing the bottle back at Alec so he could reveal the flavour. He lapped at Alec’s cock while he scrambled to unwind the tape, revealing that Magnus was right in his guess.

“What does-” Alec paused, clearing his throat to try and get rid of the hoarseness. “What does the winner get?”

“Well,” Magnus began, pressing feather light kisses on Alec’s trembling thigh. “I thought the winner could decide how the night ends.” Alec nodded along to that, happy and on board with the suggestion, and Magnus chose then to continue. “I also thought, if you want to make it more fun, the winner can choose any day in the coming weeks for the loser to wear a butt plug...for the whole day.”

Alec gasped when Magnus bit particularly hard at his inner thigh, no doubt leaving his mark there. “Yes... _fuck_ yes Magnus,” he breathed out.

“How about we make it a vibrating butt plug? Winner gets to keep the remote all day?” Magnus muttered, his lips pressed against the dark mark he left on Alec’s pale skin causing him to shiver.

“Shit, Magnus...yes, _yes_. _Please_ ,” Alec moaned, squirming beneath Magnus trying to get more contact, more _touch._

Magnus pulled back, a wide grin on his face as he stared down at Alec sprawled beneath him, already begging despite Magnus having only kissed and nipped at his skin and given a half assed blowjob.

“Perfect, my turn.” He reached for another bottle of lube, flicking the cap open but before he could get some on his palm, Alec took it off him and distributed an even amount on his fingers.

“Turn over,” he said softly, his free hand going to Magnus’ hip to get him on his stomach, ass up in the air.

Alec kissed down his spine, sucking a little at the dimples on Magnus’ lower back before trailing a slick finger down the cleft of his ass.

When Magnus felt the sensation of a cold, wet finger over his heated skin, he gasped, his hips bucking back seeking for _more._ Alec obliged happily, the tip of his index finger circling his puckered rim until it relaxed, and then he pushed in a little causing Magnus to moan softly.

“More,” Magnus ordered, though his voice was too shaky to be a proper demand.

This was the most turned on he and Alec had been in a while after so little foreplay. Sure, they kissed a whole lot before this but they kiss a lot anyway. This time, however, it was the lingering challenge in the air that made it all the more exciting and Magnus was practically buzzing out of his skin.

He didn’t care who won, though he’d admit he’d love to open Alec up slowly and stick a butt plug in him for the day, watch him squirm and moan as quietly as possible when the vibrations were particularly high. He’d love for Alec to do the same to him though, and he was just so excited that every touch reminded him that one of them were going to be able to do that with the other.

It was almost too much, and Magnus was extremely glad he’d opted for the cock rings because he might have come there and then when Alec pushed two of his fingers in, his thumb circling Magnus’ rim.

Alec’s other hand was switching between gently fondling his balls and slowly tugging on his cock. The touch was a little dry but there was some slickness to it so Magnus figured Alec had licked his palm before touching him, and for some reason that make him moan wantonly, especially when the fingers pulled out and a tongue replaced them.

“ _Shit_ ,” Magnus cursed, pushing his ass back into Alec’s face as his tongue danced around Magnus’ rim, poking into his light pucker a little every now and then.

Alec was moaning too as he lapped up the lube and God Magnus loved that sound, how it vibrated against his sensitive skin and made his whole body shiver with want. Then, lips surrounded his opening and Alec sucked, his teeth every so lightly grazing over the skin and Magnus whimpered, feeling so horribly empty that he almost decided to give up on this whole thing and just beg Alec to fuck him into the mattress.

When he pulled back, Magnus was panting, his face squished against the duvet at the foot of the bed as he tried to regain his breath and not start sobbing at the lack of touch.

As if Alec sensed his need for contact, he ran his hand up and down Magnus’ back, the muscles relaxing under his touch until Magnus let his whole body flop down on the bed. Alec lay on top of him, plastering his front to Magnus’ back and though some people might feel a little claustrophobic or trapped under the weight, it was something Magnus always loved, making him feel safe and warm and cocooned in everything _Alec._

“Mint chocolate,” Alec whispered against Magnus’ ear, his teeth dragging against the lobe and catching a little on his piercings just how Magnus loved it.

Magnus must have made a noise of interest because next thing he knew, Alec’s hand was by his mouth, offering his ring finger (Magnus assumed it was the one that wasn’t just buried in his ass). He took it in his mouth and tasted just the hint of minty chocolate on it, sucking it all off before releasing Alec’s finger with a pop.

“I like that one,” he murmured.

“Me too,” Alec replied, kissing behind his ear and on his neck before rolling off him. He unravelled the tape from the previously discarded bottle and hummed in appreciation, so Magnus knew the guess was correct. “C’mon, my turn again,” Alec said, throwing the bottle away again and reaching for another one. 

Magnus pounced on Alec before he could do anything with the next bottle of lube he opened, latching onto his mouth like a leech and kissing him filthily. He wasn’t sure where Alec’s mouth started and his ended since his tongue was so deep down Alec’s throat.

“Whoa,” Alec breathed a little dazedly when the need for air became too much to ignore. “What was I doing?” he asked, blinking away his hazy eyes.

Magnus chuckled softly, taking the lube from Alec and getting him to lie on his back. He put a small amount between his thumb and middle finger, rubbing them together to warm it up. Then, he circled Alec’s nipples with them as he returned to the slightly reddened spots on Alec’s neck. Magnus toyed with the little nubs, pinching and pulling at them all the while biting and sucking at Alec’s neck, smiling away at every sound of pleasure Alec made.

When there were at least two dark red bruises on Alec’s neck, Magnus licked down the column of his throat and blew on one of Alec’s nipples causing him to let out a breathy gasp at the coolness that washed over him.

“Do...do that again,” he breathed out and Magnus happily complied, moving over to blow a stream of air on the other nipple too.

Alec arched up into his touch when Magnus closed his teeth around one of the darkened nubs, tugging at it before licking all over the nipple.

“Cherry,” he murmured, lapping at the other nipple and then blowing air on both of them again making Alec shiver with want.

“How-” Alec paused, clearing his dry throat and starting again. “How many of these are we going to do?”

“All of them, Angel,” Magnus answered with a smirk, unwrapping the bottle to reveal the flavour; Cherry.

Alec let out a long suffering sigh as if foreplay with all that lube was the worst thing that could be asked of him, but he reached for another bottle anyway and before Magnus could even ask what the sigh was for, there was a slick hand sliding up and down his cock.

“Shit,” Magnus gasped, fucking into Alec’s hand with as much force as he could but all too soon, the pressure and slickness was gone. “No,” Magnus whined, reaching his own hand down only to have it slapped away by Alec.

“Mine,” he said rather petulantly before swallowing Magnus down whole.

He chocked a little, pulling back for a gasping breath with saliva running down his chin and eyes watering, but he went straight back in, sucking on Magnus’ dick as if his life depended on it until Magnus was afraid he was going to come even with the cock ring on.

“Mango,” Alec guessed, clearly nonplussed by the look of awe and admiration Magnus was giving him. “See if I’m right.” He put the bottle of lube in Magnus’ hand and lowered his head again, tongue poking out to massage at the slit of Magnus’ cock.

“Shit...shit shit shit,” Magnus muttered, hurriedly trying to remove the tape and willing himself to regain control.

Alec’s mouth was going to be the death of him.

When his eyes landed on the flavour, all of Magnus’ brain functions came rushing back in and he pushed Alec off him with a wet pop, grinning victoriously and shoving the bottle in his face. “You were wrong! It was passion fruit!”

Alec looked _outraged_. “The fuck?” He grabbed the bottle from Magnus’ hand and read over the label. “I give you one of the most enthusiastic blowjobs I’ve ever given, and I was wrong?”

“Aww Alexander,” Magnus cooed, reaching out to stroke down Alec’s chest with a painted fingernail. “I’m gonna plug you up and drive you to the edge all...fucking...day,” he purred, his hand roaming around to Alec’s ass and massaging the firm flesh.

Alec whined deep in the back of his throat at the multiple images that flashed through his mind. He was one more kiss away from saying fuck it and declaring Magnus the winner just so he could follow through on his promise.

He barely registered Magnus manoeuvring him so he was on his hands and knees, ass up in the air and cheeks spread apart to reveal himself completely. His cock was hanging heavily between his thighs, red and throbbing with the tip glistening with pre come and Alec wanted so badly for Magnus to just touch him.

Alec got his wish a few seconds later when he felt the cold touch of lube being drizzled down his spread cheeks, right over his entrance and some even on his balls.

Magnus groaned somewhere behind him as his warm hands came down to cup both his cheeks. “You have no idea what seeing you like this does to me, Alexander.”

Alec didn’t say anything. He couldn’t, not when Magnus began circling his rim with a finger and nipping at his lower back, kissing and biting down onto his ass before his tongue joined the finger.

“Magnus,” Alec gasped, hips bucking back into Magnus’ face seeking _more._

“I’ve got you, Darling,” Magnus murmured, pressing the finger in slowly all the while licking at Alec’s entrance.

Alec wasn’t sure how long he stayed in that position letting Magnus use his fingers and tongue to fuck him open, but eventually, he couldn’t take it anymore and so in a swift motion, he pulled away from Magnus, whining at the sudden emptiness and turned around to face him.

“Fuck me,” he said, expression completely blank even though he was about ready to explode with frustration.

To his surprise, Magnus didn’t need much persuading. Alec thought he’d at least have to say it a couple of times, maybe beg a little since Magnus had said he wanted to get through tasting all the lube, but he was probably just as desperate as Alec was feeling now.

Magnus pushed him back over and in less than a second, thrust into Alec till he was as deep as he could go with the cock ring still on, groaning at the tight heat surrounding him.

“Fucking shit,” Alec cursed, letting his arms give way and allowing his upper body to collapse on the mattress.

“I guess apple,” Magnus said before grabbing Alec’s hips in a bruising hold, pulling out to the tip and then pushing back in with a rough thrust.

The sheets were clenched in Alec’s fist, his cheek pressed against the smooth material as he moaned and screamed with pleasure, pushing his ass back into each and every one of Magnus’ thrusts. Alec could feel Magnus’ balls slapping against him, his own cock bouncing in rhythm to their thrusts and smearing a glistening trail of pre come on his stomach.

Alec was so lost in the feel of Magnus splitting him open, hammering right into his prostate that he almost forgot he still had the cock ring on

“Magnus, please...lemme co-come” Alec sobbed, his words broken and chocked out.

And then there was a hand on his cock, the touch almost too much at this point. Barely a few seconds after the cock ring was removed, Alec was coming all over the sheets with a cry of Magnus’ name. He was pretty sure there were a couple of tears rolling down his cheeks too at the intensity of his orgasm.

Alec felt Magnus thrust a few more times before the warmth flooded him, a whisper of his name leaving Magnus’ lips as he came deep inside Alec and then collapsed right over his sweaty back.

“Holy shit,” Alec said, his tone delirious.

“Holy shit indeed,” came Magnus’ response, muffled against his back.

They lay there like that for what felt like hours before Magnus finally pulled himself up and off Alec, kissing between his shoulder blades as he got to his feet. Alec lazily smiled up at him, accepting the hands held out to him to help him up. He winced a little and Magnus eyed his ass with a raised brow.

“I’m definitely feeling that for days,” Alec confessed, grinning happily as Magnus led him to their bathroom, taking their dirty sheets with him and shoving them into the hamper.

They showered in a comfortable silence, kissing languidly and washing each others’ bodies with gentle hands.

When they were back in bed, fresh sheets surrounding them, Magnus peeled off the tape from the lube he last used and grinned when he saw it was green apple.

“I won.”

“We only got through 5 bottles, there are still 10 left,” Alec said, eyeing the pile that they left on the floor to be dealt with the next day.

“Well then,” Magnus smirked, sliding up to be pressed against Alec fully, arms winding around his waist and massaging his ass. “That means I can plug you up for a day for winning this one, and then we can play again another two times.”

Alec was definitely on board with that idea.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I probably won't write them playing with the other 10 bottles because it'll be too repetitive, but I'll more than likely use some of the flavours in future smut for this series and I will add in Alec wearing the butt plug for the day, I just haven't figured out what they'd be doing during the day. If you have any suggestions, let me know in the comments!
> 
> Also, thank you for the suggestions of Magnus' forfeit, I'll probably add that in the next installment of the series. :D
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and I'll see you next time! <3


End file.
